After a Different Allegiant
by jstroud1624
Summary: Tris didn't die- well, technically, she did for a few minute but anyway she's alive- and now her future with Tobias in the New Chicago is bright and hopeful.
1. Chapter 1

_Allegiant_, Chapter 50 says:

"From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.

And my _mother_ walking out from behind him.

She is dressed the same as she was when I last saw her, Abnegation gray stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her skin, red but no longer bleeding, as if she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied into a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if he is here in some other way. She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I say it or if I think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears, "My dear child, you've done so well.""

But now…

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I say it or if I think it and she hears it.

"No," she says, her eyes bright with tears, "My dear child, you've done so well, but you're not done yet. You have to leave them now, but you'll be back, I promise."

"But Tobias-" I protest. "Christina, Caleb, the others-"

"You'll see them all again, I promise," she says. "Come on now, just for a while."

It all fades to nothingness until I wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a cold, sterile environment. The only thing non-metal or non-plastic or even somewhat warm and alive in a hand on top of mine. I blink my eyes open, wincing in the bright light.

It's Tobias.

"Tris," he whispers. I see that his eyes are red, with deep shadows below them. He looks thinner than the last time I saw him, too. Grief?

"Am I dead?" I croak.

"No," he whispers. "You were, though. For three minutes, you were dead. Then you were just fading in and out of consciousness. The others found you, saved you. They checked and saw that David didn't lose his memory, though, and neither did you. It didn't affect the people in that one room. You were lucky." I sigh. My body feels limp, heavy. My throat is dry.

"Water," I croak. "Water, please. And some food?"

"Right," he says.

After I eat and recover for a little while, as in taking a nap, Tobias props me up to a sitting position so we can talk more.

"What happened to David?" I ask.

"He's still alive. Barely, though. While they stabilized you, they let me and Caleb and the others do whatever. Which, you know, those from Dauntless took as 'torture and beat the crap out of him, but don't kill him- yet. Let Tris do that.' So he's waiting for you now." I laugh.

"Maybe I don't want to kill him."

Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, maybe I want to kill him, but now directly. Maybe not. I'll see how it goes."

Tobias nods. "You know, you walked through death serum. Survived it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You got through all the security measures. You… you did it. You saved Chicago."

"So what happens to them now?"

"Chicago? They're working on reconstructing the government, updating technology, changing some laws, changing some routines. They're improving it. Making a New Chicago. The rest of the experiment cities are doing it, too. People can come and go as they please. They are free, peaceful cities."

"Wow," I say. "Quite the improvement." He nods.

"Do you want to go back once you recover?"

"Yeah, definitely. We can go back to Dauntless."

He laughs and I go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tobias POV)

"Tobias…" Tris mumbles in her sleep. "Run… Jeanine… Run, Tobias… Tobias… Run…"

I punch her shoulder to wake her up. "No, I'm not running, I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh?" she yawns.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You mentioned me, and then Jeanine, and then you told me to run. But, like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles. "You need to eat, then," she says. "Don't look at me like that. It's obvious. Tobias, you need to be eatin'. Get it? Eaton?" We laugh. Her unstable state sure is hilarious to watch. She calls in a nurse.

"Look," she tells the nurse, "I know I'm not supposed to leave this room for however many hours after I wake up-"

"Thirty-six to forty-eight, depending on how quickly you stabilize," the nurse inserts.

"-Right. Anyway, I know I'm not supposed to leave, but he-"she jabs her thumb at me- "needs to eat and sleep. Desperately. So can I _please_ escort him to his apartment and cook him something so he'll do that? _Please_?"

The nurse looks from me to Tris and back to me and back to Tris. "How long since you ate?" she asks me.

"Uh… since Tris started to stabilize."

"So, over twenty-four hours." She rolls her eyes. "Have you slept since?"

"Nope. Couldn't. Had to wait for Tris to wake up." My voice slurs slightly. I really do need to sleep. And eat.

"Yes, please do, then," the nurse says. "He does need it desperately." I sigh and Tris thanks her. The nurse helps Tris to her feet and, after checking that she can achieve motor skills easily, she escorts us out.

"Be back in and hour, or I'll go looking for you," she says, eyeing Tris' slightly wobbly gait. We nod and thank her again and head to my apartment.

(Tris POV)

My body feels stiff and it's a little hard to keep up with Tobias, but I manage to do it, barely dragging behind. Tobias' temporary apartment is small and neat. It looks untouched. It probably is.

I walk over to the small kitchenette area and cook what I can, in heaping portions. Tobias raises an eyebrow at the platter of heaping food. "Eat," I command. He sighs, grinning, and digs in. He eats about half of everything, which is a lot, and puts the rest up in the fridge.

"I'll eat the rest later," he promises.

Then I drag him to the bed and he sighs, laying down on top. I sit beside him. It doesn't take long for him to go to sleep. I kiss his forehead and pull a woven blanket from the chest at the end of the bed and spread it over him. Then I go back to the hospital wing I was in. The nurse that helped us before greets me and smiles a little when she sees that I'm alone.

"He ate a lot," I say. "Then he went to sleep. He'll probably be back here when he wakes up."

"Good." The nurse takes me back to my room and I lay down with a sigh.

I go back to sleep in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

~2 months later~

(Tobias POV)

The train heading into New Chicago is on new tracks. It extends to the building where David and his crew worked, which is now a station before you head into New Chicago. They have a hospital there- the one we were at- and temporary apartments for people that are moving to Chicago to stop and check in at.

We pass the Amity compound, rolling hills of vegetation leading to a barn and lots of apartments and the big tree dome.

We get to the gate and the train stops. "Now entering New Chicago," a voice buzzes. "Amity get off here. It's a kind of long walk back, but there should be trucks waiting to escort you."

The train continues once they get off. The voice gives similar instructions for Abnegation, Erudite, and Candor when we stop there.

Then we get to the Dauntless compound. The train barely stops and I get up with Tris. I take her hand and we jump. I let go and roll across the top of the building, my old routine coming back. Tris follows me to the edge of the hole we have to jump down. The rest of the new Dauntless leap off the train bewilderedly. Tris shrugs and jumps down, landing in the net below. After she rolls off, I jump as well. I feel eyes watching me from behind as I jump. I bounce on the net and roll off easily. Routine.

Tris hugs me once I roll off. "We made it," she says softly. "We're Dauntless again." I grin and kiss her lightly, then lead her to the Pit. Christina is waiting impatiently by the entrance. She sees us and practically screams. She runs to us and hugs Tris, then grins and shakes my hand. Old habits- I was her instructor, after all.

Uriah, (A/N- I know he's supposed to be dead, but that just sucked, so he's back!) Lynn, Marlene, and Zeke run over from a shop and hug us. (A/N- I don't remember, but if any of them are supposed to be dead oh well they lived too ) I clap Zeke and Uriah on the back.

"Four," Zeke greets me. I nod. I haven't been called that in a while.

I turn and look around the Pit. "Who's the new leader?" I ask.

"No one right now, we're still getting things back in order again. We've decided that all the factions should offer initiation in private areas we set for people coming in that want to be part of that faction. You know, like adults." Zeke looks behind us at the arriving new Dauntless to add to his statement.

"Okay," I say. "Where can Tris and I get an apartment? Since we're already Dauntless?"

"Right this way," Christina says.

(Tris POV)

Christina takes us to our apartment, which is next to hers, Uriah's, Zeke's, Lynn's, and Marlene's. (A/N- does anyone remember if Uriah falls in love with Lynn or Marlene? I don't remember which.) Then she insists on taking me shopping for new Dauntless style clothes.

She drags me around the shops in the Pit, pointing out the two she works and designs for, and then insisted on me buying three pairs of black jeans, two pairs of black 'armored leggings'- plain leggings with padding for fighting and such-, three black tank tops, two off-the-shoulder tops to go over them, two new pairs of shoes- a pair of slightly elevated boots and a pair of flats-, and a black leather jacket.

I return to the apartment tired and looking like a little bit of a mess. Tobias laughs at the many bags Christina leaves with me and I lay down to take a nap. I fall asleep with Tobias' strong arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep reviewing!

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was busy. And it wasn't letting me upload, so…)

(Tris POV)

Tobias and I get our Dauntless jobs the day after we arrive. Tobias is back to training initiates. I hesitate. We don't usually get to change jobs. This is a big decision. I see that there's an open spot in initiate training with him and take it.

Tobias squeezes my hand. I grin. "Did you choose that because of me?" he whispers anxiously.

"No," I say. "I just want to get to scare the crap out of the initiates we get every year." He grins.

I volunteer for test administrator and messenger as well. That's giving the test to soon-to-be-initiates and running messages to people in and out of the compound.

Tobias takes me back to the apartment. Someone knocks on the door. I open it and see Christina waiting outside.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says. "We're playing Candor or Dauntless in a bit, you guys wanna join?"

"Sure," I say.

"Okay. Um… we're going zip lining beforehand, do you want to come to that too?"

"I know I do," I say. "Um… Tobias?"

I lean into the apartment. I don't see him.

"Hang on," I say. "C'mon in, I'll get him."

She nods and follows me inside, sitting down in an armchair in the den area. I walk back through the kitchen and see him sitting in the bedroom around the corner.

I walk in slowly, tapping on the door as if to knock. He looks up, his eyes red as if he's been crying. My eyes widen in alarm and I shut the door behind me.

He's perched on the edge of the bed, gripping the bar at the end so hard his knuckles are white. His expression is tense, alarmed, and a little sad. Maybe he has been crying.

"Hey," I say softly. "You okay?"

He stays silent for a moment, then gets up and hugs me I hug him back curiously.

"No," he murmurs into my hair. "No, um, Marcus-" he takes a deep breath and backs up a little. "Marcus was shot. He died. Uh, a rebel wanted to get to the new government, so…"

Stricken, I search his expression for something, anything, my eyes darting.

"I don't know… how to… how to feel. About his death, I mean. He- he was still my dad. He still raised me. Whether he abused me or not, he's my _father_. He's part of my family."

"It's okay," I say. I hug him, rubbing his back. I kiss him, too, lightly, soothingly.

"I'll, um," I bite my lip. "Christina's here asking about zip lining and Candor or Dauntless tonight. Thoughts?"

"Uh…" He runs his fingers through his hair. "Sure. Yeah."

"Both?"

"Um… yeah. Yeah, both. If you're there, I'll be fine, right?"

I smile and kiss him again. "Okay," I say. I leave and go back to where Christina is sitting.

"Sorry," I say. "We'll go. Both of us."

"And zip lining?"

"Yeah. That's what he said."

"Alright." She raises an eyebrow. "Do you want a sling for two people, then?"

"Yeah, probably." She grins and nods.

"Okay, see you then. Bye!" She hurries out and goes back to Uriah's apartment. I here Zeke call out. I shut the door and then hurry back to Tobias.

I still can't believe Marcus is dead.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N- Thanks for the support! Keep reviewing and if you like Warriors go check out my new Warriors fanfic Catrina!

PS-sorry for not being on in so long, I've been really busy this summer!)

(Tobias POV)

Marcus is dead. Marcus is dead.

My father is dead.

My blood boils, but I feel like crying. What in the world is wrong with me?

Zip lining. Crap. I forgot I said yes to that. I put on some black jeans, a solid black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and some boots.

Tris is waiting in the den. She's wearing boots, armored leggings, a velvet-like black tank top that shows off her birds tattoo, and a black leather jacket. Her hair is combed neatly into a sharp ponytail.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says. "Ready?"

"I… I don't know."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean-"

"No," I say. "I'll go."

"Okay," she says softly. He kisses me, then breaks away. "Let's go."

I squeeze her hand and follow her out.

Uriah and Zeke shove each other playfully as they board the train with the slings. Marlene and Lynn watch, laughing, then jump on with them. Tris and I jump on and over a dozen other Dauntless members follow us. Christina is already waiting inside.

"Listen up!" Zeke shouts over the crowd in the train. Everyone quiets down. "We've got legendary Dauntless members with us tonight. I expect your full respect of them, no matter how drunk you are. How about a round of applause for Tris-" he pauses and the crowd roars with Dauntless volume- "and Four." More cheers. My cheeks flush a little. Tris squeezes my hand.

"I didn't realize we were legendary," I say to Zeke when the crowds quiets down a bit. Everyone laughs, especially Zeke.

The train slows down just a little and Zeke grins and gets ready to jump. Everyone follows suit.

"Hey," a younger Dauntless boy pokes me. I turn, surprised.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Why is your name a number?"

"Because that's how many fears I have." I prepare to jump. "Four." His eyes widen and I leap out of the train, feeling his big kid eyes follow me in awe.

_Legendary_, I think. _Now I'm _legendary. _What would Marcus think of that, mmm? _

(Tris POV)

"What floor do we go to, guys?" yells Zeke.

"ONE HUNDRED!"

"How many floors do we go up?" shouts Uriah.

"ONE HUNDRED!"

"What level of drunkness are most of you probably at right now?" Zeke chuckles.

"ONE HUNDRED!" and everyone laughs.

"So how many stories do we ride up now?" Uriah finishes.

"ONE HHHUUUNNNDDDRRREEEDDD!" The gathered Dauntless whoop and cheer, yelling at a volume only the Dauntless are accustomed to.

Everyone boards the elevators and they shoot upwards. A few people yell and cheer. I squeeze Tobias' hand and he hugs me against his chest, which is rising and falling fast.

"It's okay," I mouth, looking up at him.

"I know," he mouths back. "It's just… really high up." I grin and he hugs me tighter, seeming at least a little less tense now that I've reassured him.

The elevator stops and everyone spills out with cheers. The view from the roof is astounding as always. Tobias hand squeezes mine even tighter, so tight I bet his knuckles are white. I step in front of him in line, as if to protect him from falling, but he still doesn't relax much.

The line thins out more and more as everyone rides down, and soon it's just me and Tobias with Uriah and Zeke waiting to go after everyone.

I gladly get in the front of the two-person sling, preparing to 'fly'. Tobias gets in behind me, trembling a little. I kiss his cheek and he gives me a quick hug.

Then we're off.

I let out a whoop as the first wave of cool night air hits my face. I get into position and let my arms swing out by my sides.

_I'm flying_.

Tobias yells behind me. Is he really enjoying it, too?

I can see the ground rushing by beneath me. A faint roar in the near distance becomes a chant; the Dauntless are yelling our names as a target.

"We jump off," I yell to Tobias. He stiffens.

We can see the assembled Dauntless now. At just the right moment, I pull us out of the sling and we fall, down, down, into the welcoming arms of the Dauntless.

Separated in the pulsing crowds, both of us manage to find each other to jump on the trains together. Tobias has a huge grin on his face.

"Not so scary after all, huh?" I say when we get on the train. He shrugs.

"You were flying," he says. "Really flying Arms out, like wings. Weren't you?"

Instead of answering, I just hug him, and he gratefully wraps his strong arms around me the rest of the ride back to the compound.

We're really back in Dauntless again.

(A/N- Long chapter this time. Thoughts on that?)


End file.
